Endless Starlight
by EmmaPhitso
Summary: His slender fingers traced the dark imprint on her cheek as his thumb gently wiped out her tears. " This is your benison, not your curse. You shall never hold it cheap." (AU for a created elvenkingdom) LegolasXOC
1. The Wilwarin Kingdom

**I've been writing some stories, but this is my first time to actually publish it. So if there is anything wrong please let me know. :)**

**In this story I create another Elven Kingdom which wasn't in the Lord of the Rings, but the main scene of the story will still be in Mirkwood. **

**Oh! And I try to put a little Sindarin I looked up on the net in my story, like "H****enig"** means "child" and "Ada" means "father". Hope you'll like my story and some reviews are most appreciated!

Deep in the Misty Mountains, there dwelt two kingdoms. One occupied eastern in the mountains, the Woodland realm, where resided the wood elves. The other dwelt even deeper into the forest beside the grey mountain, which few had known. There inhabited the elves endowed with mysterious power and rumor had it they were the elves doomed, with darkness and vicious. Thus people called them the shadowy elves for some had seen them with black tattoos imprinted on their left cheek and their figures moving like shadows among the forest. For the elves themselves, they held a complete different story. They called themselves the spiritual elves and their Kingdom, Wilwarin, named after the constellation of lights. Perceptiveness was their blessings which empowered them to sense the emotions in all creatures and to bond with their own kin in an utterly intimate tide. Hence the spirit elves were dreadful warriors and the borders of Wilwarin were the last to fall. They bonded to one another with their sensation drifted deep into the forest. Should there be any malice creature drew on, it would be easily spotted and killed. Their gift built them an invisible fortress, and the whole realm was once so grand and solid that drew Sauron's attention, attempting to devour this jovial Elven Kingdom.

* * *

A bounteous, steady wave of warmth came to Thranduil, like he had entered an unseen shield, and he knew they had crossed the border of Wilwarin. They rode through the sentry without interrogation and were guided directly to the Palace. The majestic halls ahead of them were emblazed with lights and the melodies of rejoice drift into Thranduil's ears. The celebration was definitely grand.

"Thranduil! At last! I thought you would not come." an elf came forth the second Thranduil slid elegantly down his horse. The elf's raven hair shimmered under the delicate moonlight, crested with intricate sculptured crown while silver leaves incrusted within. His stance was serene and regal under the velvet dark green robes and the piercing emerald green irises glittered with strength and wisdom.

"I would never miss my old friend's big day, Idhrenion." Thanduil gave him an unmistakable smirk.

"Like you could ever get away from it!" the two kings laughed in union, their deep voice echoed.

* * *

The whole realm was in outright celebration for their newborn princess. New life always brought vitality to the elves. Gwaedhiel dropped her gaze from the attic window and was met with a pair of emerald innocent big eyes. She had her father's eyes. She smiled tenderly at her beloved daughter.

"It's your big day, Ardhoniel." The baby waved her little round fist gleefully, as if conveying her agreement. The adorned wooden door creaked open and two tall, slender figures strode inside the room gracefully.

"Thranduil! At last! I thought you would not-" The queen of Wilwarin turned around elegantly to meet her old friend. Silver gown embroidered with golden thread falls flawlessly down to the floor, embellished her starlight grey eyes. Her rich black hair flowed down her waist braided with sparkling pearls.

"Valar, was that a telepathy? You two speak like duet. " Thranduil half jokingly stated and all three of them chuckled in concord. The baby in her arms mumbled a few sounds as if she was curious about the mirth danced in the air.

"What is it my little princess?" Gwaedhiel looked into her arms fondly. Three sets of eyes fall on the tiny figure, the air in the room flourished with tenderness. Her crystal green eyes suffused with innocent, so clear and bright, peeking around inquisitively and finally they stopped on the unfamiliar golden hair across the room.

"She was curious about you, Thranduil." The queen whispered in a low voice as if a mere sound uttered would startle the delicate baby.

"Is she ?" he too murmured in a much lower sound as he bent over to look at her. Their eyes met, he could see his silhouette reflected in her glittering green eyes. She gurgled, a small smile lit her chubby face and made the pink flush on her cheekbone even more adorable. His expression melted into tenderness and a bright smile drew to his fair countenance.

"May I?" wordlessly the queen handed over the baby with every movement as gentle and wary as she could. Thranduil cuddled her in his arms. Her small body was soft like marshmallow.

"Hello, henig." the baby reached up her tiny hands to him and he bent down his head to meet with her soft delicate palm. He could not contain his grin to beam wider.

"What's your name, henig?" he stroked her pinky cheeks tenderly.

"Her name is Ardhoniel, Lady of the constellation of starlight." Idhrenion came over and locked his gaze affectionately on the much alike emerald green irises.


	2. Meeting with the princess

"Thranduil!" A sweet voice rang across the courtyard as a small figure bouncing toward them. Her gait nimble as cats and light as feather and her midnight blue dress trailed behind her weightlessly. The second she stepped into the golden ray of sunlight, her rich raven ringlet shimmered as though there were pearls incrusted within and her cerise lips curved into a delightful radian. Legolas saw his father knelt down to give the little elfling a full embrace and he rose on his feet the second she ran into his open arms and whirled her effortlessly. Her giggle light up the yard and Legolas found it hard to restrain his smile from her contagious mirth.

"About time you come. She had been asking-well, demanding would be a more accurate description I suppose, for your arrival this whole morning." the king of Wilwarin strode over elegantly in his formal robes, yet the casual tone addressed in his voice showed the opposite.

"Did you miss me, my princess?" Thranduil chuckled and the little elfling wrinkled her nose.

"I miss you, Thranduil." Her puerile voice soft and tender and she gave him a sheepish smile. All three of them laughed as the adorable pink on her cheeks grew even deeper. As though Legolas' unfamiliar laughter had drawn her attention, she twisted her head and fall her gaze on the stranger beside her. Legolas looked into her emerald green eyes, vitality and innocence glittered within and the radiance they shined made the ample forest dimmed. He gave her a courteous but welcoming smile and he saw her still slightly chubby face flushed again.

"Ardhoniel, come and meet with Legolas. He should be your big brother I suppose." Thranduil gently placed her to the ground and nudged her toward him. The little elfling fled to take cover behind her father's long, fine robes. The sight amused them all as the outright laughter echoed the courtyard. Her apple red cheeks were now in deep crimson.

"I am Legolas, son of Thranduil, my princess." He took a step forward and introduced himself with an amused smile, anticipating the respond he will receive from the shy little princess. He saw her lowered her eyes and bite her bottom lips as if there were a small strife going on inside her. Yet much to his amazement, the efling took a deep breath and came out from her provisional shelter. She lifted her eyes to meet with his firmly and placed her small hand on her left chest. She then greeted him with precociously flawless etiquette.

"Ardhoniel, daughter of Idhrenion, my prince." she shot him a rather childish smirk while Legolas' mouth dropped open lightly. How old is she really? Couldn't be more than ten he was certain.

"I am eight years old now. I am a grown-up." she stated proudly and his astonishment vanished in seconds. Yes, she was just a child, with well trained royal manner.

"Yes, you are a grown-up, Ardnie. Then would you kindly show the prince of Greenwood our beautiful palace?" Idhrenion knelt down to meet with her height, his eyes sparkled with amusement.

"And, this is an overly important mission." he added.

"Yes, Ada. You can count on me." she puffed her chest out a little and recited in a resolute voice.

"Please follow me, my prince." she faced him and an entire business-like expression on her cute face which made Legolas struggled hard to conceal his hilarious laughter.

"It's my honor, my princess." he responded cooperatively and took a glance back to his father in expectant of the same hilarity but only to caught the two kings exchanging melancholic looks in secret. It was the look meaning the kings of both realms had something critical to confer and they don't want their children to discern their angst. Somehow Legolas had an ominous feeling for he saw the shadow between his father's moody eyes. Thranduil noticed the alert gaze from him and broke his eye contact from Idhrenion to flash his son an assuring smile. Legolas paused but then let go. He knew his father too well. If he were to be concealed, then further knowledge could be almost impossible. He turned his attention back to the little elfling, now prancing across the yard.

**So here's the second chapter! And special thanks to Spottedmask12 and Moon Angel90 , your support is the motivation for my writing!**


	3. A trip to the garden

It turned out the little elfling had nothing to do with patience. She soon got bored of feigning her princess manner and started her own entertainment treading on the fallen leaves under her feet. Legolas stood beside the walnut, his arms folded in front of his chest as he chewed over which method to use against this ticklish situation. Silence settled between them, the only noise was the rustle of leaves from her bouncing steps and the soughing from the dancing trees swung with the breeze.

"Can I call you Ardhoniel? You can call me Legolas if you like." He cleared his throat and make the first speech. The young elf snapped her head up to give him a rather shyly nod and soon dropped her attention back to toy with the piteous leaves.  
"So…Do you have any suggestion for the palace touring?" No answer but a simple shrug.  
"Umm…so…you like the trees?" This was his last endeavor yet the silent still glued to his dropping questions like sticky mud. Legolas restrained himself from a defeated sigh. He was never good at children. Truth is, he had never been dealing with any elflings in his life span. He suddenly felt he was the one who was assigned with a mission from King Idhrenion, not the little princess now deliberately ignoring his attempt to befriend. An idea flashed through his mind. Given it the main mission here was most obvious—babysitting, he just had to make sure the princess was safe on his watch and nothing more. He smiled to himself with his sudden stroke of genius and reached his hand up the closest tree branch. With a swift movement he swung himself elegantly onto the branch. He leaned against the trunk with one of his feet dangling casually in the air and put his hands behind his head as a pillow, enjoying the soft breeze kissing his cheeks. Out of the corner of his eyes he caught the curious gaze from the little elfling. He pretended not to notice and closed his eyes, waiting.

"What are you doing?" A smirk illuminated his face instantly as he heard her curiosity triumph over her shyness.

"I was enjoying the sunlight and the breeze." He replied with his eyes shut but the victorious smirk was widening.

"You shouldn't do that." This was the respond contrary to his expectations. He flashed open his eyes in puzzlement and twisted his body to face her completely.

"Why?"

"Nana said it's not good. It's not lady-like." She said with a truth telling tone.

"But I am not a lady." Legolas didn't know whether to laugh or to frown. He felt both droll and vexed but the child simply shrugged.

"Do you want to come up?" he tempted her, stretching out his hands. The small strife went on inside her once again, which was most riveting.

"Your Nana will never know. I promise." He pushed further with a flicker of an impish smile, his hands awaited. Tentatively, she tugged her little palm into his and he left her no time to retract, pulling her up the branch with a dexterous lift. The elfling seemed both thrilled and guilty right now. She grabbed the branch tight from the height she was not used to. The silent ambivalent drama going on in front of him was so hilarious he couldn't contain his chortle.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing." Yet the smug on his face had never faded. He saw light annoyance flickered between her eyes.

"What do you usually do then?" He quickly switched the subject.

"Nana made me read." She pouted and stuck out her tongue, as if she was forced to take a bitter medicine. Chuckles slipped from his lips once again.

"Reading is good." He reassured her, which she didn't buy.

"I don't like sitting still." He wrinkled her nose. Legolas tried to recall his childhood but he remembered himself being ingenious and receptive. He suddenly wondered how her parents deal with the elfling's disobedience.

"What do you usually do?" She asked in return, seemingly more at ease with her feet dangling gleefully.

"Mostly, I go on patrols."  
"What is patrol?" she perplexed with her head cocked to the side. Legolas tried to search some easy word for explanations.

"It's…It's protecting jobs, to fight bad guys from outside world."

"Outside world?" her eyes glittered in amazement and curiosity.

"Have you ever been out of palace before?" She paused for a few seconds but then shook her head.

"Then I would like to show you something, Ardhoniel." He rose on his feet with no problem balancing on the branch. The tree was perhaps thousand years old where each of its strong branches extended deep into the blue sky.

"You have to close your eyes before I reveal it." She narrowed her eyes suspiciously but later closed them in obedient. His smile widened into a mischievous one as he bent down and lifted the elfling in one arm firmly surrounded her waist.

"What are you doing?!" The moment she opened her eyes they had already left the very branch they previously resided in, the forest underneath was afar and depthless. Legolas swung over from branch to branch with his gait so light and deft he didn't make a creak on his every landing. The young elf let out a frightening yelp.

"NONONO! YOU WILL KILL BOTH OF US!" Her voice fretful and agitated still she remained as rigid as a stone. Her arms already circled around his waist to find some security. He saw her squeezed close her eyes so hard that made her eyelids wrinkled.

"You have to open your eyes to see the view yourself, Ardhoniel."

"NO!" She replied sternly with a little tremor in her voice. Legolas couldn't help but chuckled. A few minutes later he felt the air clearer and the wind blowing stronger.

"There, open up, henig." With the last leap, he brought them to the treetop. The sunshine broke into full brightness and the wind pulled their hair behind them. He settled her on the branch gently.

"NO!" She refused, her voice still trembling.

"You will be fine with me. I will protect you. Now you really have to see this. It was definitely breath taking."

"Promised?"

"You have my words, my princess." Slowly, she peeked through her eyelids with a small gap, and promptly she widened both her eyes in full wonderment. They were at the top of the forest now, and the ample green leaves of treetops stretching over far beyond their sights to reach. A solid wind blew over from the mountains, carried the fresh and moist scent of this ancient and profound woodland. He took a deep breath and felt the abundant vitality of nature filled his lungs. The trees swung in rejoice like green waves and soft carpet. He saw Ardhoniel also immersed in the magical scenery.

"Over there. It's my home. Greenwood the Great." He held out his hand and guided their gaze to the far east where his kingdom dwelt.

"I want to see it sometime." Ardhoniel gasped in owe and the longing in her voice betrayed her. Legolas chuckled and pressed his arm against her shoulders as an encouragement.

"You are most welcome, Ardhoniel. Though I think your parents' dote on you would serve as the major hinder here."

**Here comes chapter 3! Hope you like it!:)**


	4. The realm forsaken

**Here's the next chapter! It's always so exciting to log in and check the new followers and I will try my best to make my update more regularly. Also, thank you all for your support! :)**

The golden array of sunlight danced into the grand study room where an adorned oak desk stood in the middle. Behind it was a wooden shelf incrusted with numerous books, befitting the shape of the wall. The doorway to the balcony half opened, allowed soft breeze to enter the room freely. In the room were two slender figures, their fair countenance dreary. Both plunged deep in their contemplation.

"How bad was it?" Thranduil broke the dreadful silence in first hand. His sapphire eyes dimmed with misgiving.

"I know not. I am losing it. The evil grow stronger with every breath I take and the forest darkened inch by inch. I can sense it. Bitterness boiled in my heart." Idherion remarked arduously, his hands gripped hard against the wooden frame of the window.

"The southern border had already fallen to evil hands. But the alliance between Greenwood and Wilwarin would never break. I could-"

"No, your people will be sacrificed in vain let alone the fight is not yours." Idherion replied rather sternly. He turned around to face his old friend for over a thousand years. The crystal green in his eyes no longer shined. His pale face tired, sorrow replaced the serene where it should be.

"The darkness is among our people, Thranduil. Our glorified gift had driven too much attention. Our endowment in bond is now a poison for us." Idherion glided soundlessly toward him as he conceded the truth. He took a halt beside his study desk and ran his fingers through the parchments scattered atop, his mind seemed to sink deep in thoughts again.

"I don't understand…You had been the most reviving nation on Arda. How…?" Thranduil was most bewildered, for the situation here had grown dramatically dire ere they took any notice.

"Years ago, a patrol from my northern realm reported one of our archer missing. No trace, but only great gruesome evil left in the air. The troop searched frantically over the whole realm and forest but to no avail. Then darkness crept in. First from the one who bonded dearest to the missing archer, and so the evil spread like foul disease. It contaminated my people through our spiritual connection, brought them down one by one. My realm had already shrunk fiercely. Some of my kin had left shore before their heart was depraved. Some had dwelt deeper into the grey mountain to take shelter. It was a brutal yet undeniable truth. Our era will soon be ended." As if revealing the atrocious story consumed all his vigor. Light drained from Idherion, his appearance suddenly grave and pale like shattered chalkstone.

"It might not end like that. There is still hope. The Valar dote for your kin."

"The Valar was no longer on our side. Our perception had gone beyond nature. It is my kindred to pay the debt now, and decisions had to be made. To either abandon our benison and homeland or stay and fight to the last strand of our kindred perished." Idherion turned his head back to gaze through the window into the forest, his eyes afar and glassy.

"Then the decision is all but obvious. You must quicken your evacuation, Idherion." At least there were still some approaches to amend. Thranduil was sort of relieved.

"That is the major task I have been running, still some of my people refused to leave their home behind. Discharging a whole nation was no easy errand."

"It was unwise to falter any longer, the evil might strike in untimely…" Thranduil's brows knitted over the imminent jeopardy.

"If…If things were to go rough, would you consider sailing west?" He started off tentatively for him least wished this assumption to come true, yet all circumstances had to be put through beforehand.

"Not until I settle the rest of my people, and what about Ardhoniel? She is too young to leave shore. Gwaedhiel will follow me to wherever it ended, but what will be the fate of our beloved daughter?" Idherion snapped his eyes up to meet with his, the anguish in them once again outrageous. If they were to really parted, the length of time apart will then be unpredictable. Perhaps for thousands of years will their reunion be possible.

"I will take good care of her, if it came to your request. You have my-" Thranduil's words were cut short with an alerting flick of Idherion's hand. Idherion's vision went blank shortly, head tilting to an angle as if sensing something. They stood there in silence. A couple of seconds later the gleeful bouncing footsteps drew near down the spiral stairs and the wooden door sprang open by Ardhoniel, with Legolas following behind. In mere seconds the king of Wilwarin had already switched his moody face into an elating grin, which Thranduil soon followed. But upon seeing the innocent elfling he could not ease the bitter sorrow in his heart. Despite his expression remained composed and tender, his heart was a raging storm. Ardhoniel shot him a puzzle look as she cocked her head to the side.

"Why are you so sad, Thranduil?" Her fledgling voice put a gorge to his throat.

"Nothing precisely, henig. The soon be ended summer solstice celebration probably is the criminal here." He smiled a bit wearily but he upheld his appearance calm and even. Ardhoniel's bewilderment deepened as he saw her nictitate with muddle. The subsequence dubious gaze from his son coming to his direction was even harder to neglect. He then met them with a slight shake of his head. It was not his information to perceive. Not quite yet.

Efficiently, Idherion put an end to his interrogation by scooting up his little daughter and placed a fondly kiss on her delicate face.

"So what is my princess so excited about?" His question distracted the little elfling's attention as she started to giggle thrilling adventure of their garden trip. The king of Wilwarin hearkened intently to his child and chuckled with her gleefully. Though in flash seconds, Thranduil caught his eyes darted to him, giving him a quick nod in reassurance, Idherion's eyes flickered with gratitude while perturbation lingered. He then knew the notion he formerly offered had been assented.


End file.
